


what's your value?

by gnarleyquinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, james has a solution dw, kara and james get caught in a bit of a photo scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: breaking news at cat co. magazine: supergirl has a boyfriend!ori wrote a karolsen ficlet so i could stop seeing ryder complain abt there being no karolsen fics on my dash :)





	what's your value?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlyreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/gifts).



Kara curses as she waits for the elevator doors to open.

 

She should’ve taken the stairs, hell she should’ve flown to work today, but the last time she did that, she dropped Cat’s coffee. 

 

(You only make that mistake once.)

 

The elevator doors ding open after what feels like a millenia, and she steps inside the office.

 

The site confuses her. 

 

The entire office buzzing, and people are running around like crazy. Papers are being passed around each and every corner and there’s not a printer in the office that isn’t spitting pages out by the second. 

 

Kara eyes widen as the realization that a breaking news issue of Cat Co was being prepared to print at any moment. She practically sprints to Cat’s office, knowing that she is undeniably, 

 

“Late.” Kara stops dead in her tracks as Cat stares her down from behind her desk. Kara sucks in a deep breath as she slowly does the walk of shame over to Cat, carefully placing the coffee on the desk. 

 

“I-I am  _ so  _ sorry Miss Grant, I must’ve forgotten to check my email this morning and-”

 

“Enough.” Cat picks up the coffee and takes a sip, nodding in an approving, yet somehow still unsatisfied fashion. “You’re here now, no need to make up excuses.” 

 

Cat looks like she’s going to say more when she stops, her eyes traveling past Kara to the entrance of the room. Kara follows her gaze. 

 

“Mr. Olsen,” She says, “I assume you’ve finished the layouts?”

 

James walks deeper into the room, handing over the sheet to Cat with a quiet, “Here you go.”

 

“I had to recolor the photo a bit, the quality made it a little grainy. This version is much clearer.”

 

Cat stares at the layout with a blank expression. 

 

“I see.” She hums. 

 

The room is silent as Cat scrutinizes the design, and Kara sends James a small smile, only to end up confused when he sends her a nervous look in response. Cat sighs, catching their attention and looks up at the pair. She directs her focus to Kara, flipping the print over to face her. 

 

“Kiera, can you tell me what this is?”

 

Kara squints at the photo, and upon first glance, it just looks like a photo of Supergirl.

 

“It’s, uh, Supergirl?” Kara looks up at Cat for any indication that she gave the right answer. When Cat smiles at the response, she releases a nervous breath of air. She sucks it back in when Cat immediately switches her gaze to James, giving him a death glare only Alex could compete with. 

 

“James?” 

 

James clears his throat and ducks his head. 

 

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

 

“Can you tell me why, in a picture of Supergirl and Guardian reuniting with a lip lock after winning a grueling fight, Supergirl is the only one visible?”

 

Kara’s eyes widen at those words and she lets out a nervous laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, what-”

 

“Miss Grant, I-”

 

“Mr. Olsen, I hired you because I thought you would be a valuable asset to this team. Go make yourself valuable.”

 

James grabs the layout from Cat, silently retreating back to his office when Cat directs her focus at Kara. 

 

“Kiera, go with him. Make sure that the photo is visible to those of us who  _ don’t  _ have super-vision.”

 

“Of course, Miss Grant.”

 

\---

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me!?”

 

“Kara, don’t freak out.” James says, his hands raised in a defensive manner.

 

Kara stops pacing around James’ office long enough to give him a pointed look. 

 

“I am not freaking out.” 

 

He stares at her in silence for a beat, a look that screams,  _ You’re not fooling anyone,  _ and perks his eyebrows. Kara sighs in defeat. 

 

“Your face is practically visible in that photo!” Supergirl rumored to be in a relationship with Guardian? Sure, she can handle that. Supergirl kissing James Olsen, now publically known to be the Guardian, who also happens to be dating Kara Danvers who is  _ not  _ Supergirl? Something she can’t handle.

 

“I know,” James lifts a hand and pulls Kara closer, the small smile on his lips in stark contrast with her worrisome expression. “Which is why I have a plan.” 

 

Kara’s worry lines dissipate a bit at his words, and she leans in closer. 

 

“A plan?” 

 

James nods, his eyes traveling down at Kara’s lips.

 

“And what does this plan involve?” 

 

“Well, I could just show you,” James says as he leans in. Just as their lips are about to meet-

 

“James! Your armor is in the van outside, are you ready to- oh,” Kara whirls around to meet a flustered Winn holding a camera in his hands, “I’ll, uh, I’ll wait outside.” He speeds out of the room before either can get a word in and Kara turns back around to face James. 

 

“Recreating the photo?” She laughs, “That’s your plan?”

 

“It was the best I could come up with.” He shrugs. Kara laughs again before stealing a kiss that goes uninterrupted. 

 

“Come on. Let’s go show Cat how valuable you are.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> any questions/concerns feel free to come on over to my tumblr: gaycanary.tumblr.com


End file.
